


Kids and Thunderstorms

by SubtextEquals



Series: Agron and Nasir's Romantic Dramedy [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: Nasir just wants to relax after work. Instead he gets to deal with a thunderstorm and two frightened children.Another "part of a series but works as a stand alone" fic.





	Kids and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Another formerly tumblr exclusive. I just have to admit to myself and the world that I continued the series after all.

Nasir had been expecting this all day. He didn’t check the weather often but the moment he’d stepped outside that morning he could tell from the clouds it was going to rain later– worse, it was going to storm. He’d rather it happen before the kids came home from school but that, of course, did not happen. Instead he returned home to find Agron seated on the couch with their daughter, Dania, curled up on his lap. At the tender age of five, she could still be easily distracted by the tv. So he thought before a thunder bolt nearly shook the house.

Nasir would have sighed at the sight of Dania suddenly throwing her arms around Agron’s neck. Unfortunately, his own distraction came in the form of the dog making a foolish and nonsensical to escape through the newly open door. Catching the dog by the collar, he firmly pulled the mutt back into the house.

“See, Dania,” Agron said as he tried to nudge his daughter so her face wasn’t buried in his neck. “Both your dads are here now. You don’t have to worry.” He then looked over at Nasir with that sort of look. That “oh God I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing” that had been a regular occurrence since adopting. They’d been told that was normal.

Nasir shrugged in return before letting go of a dog that was far too big for him to drag. “Dania, come here.”

The girl managed to detach herself from Agron enough to receive a kiss on her forehead.  
Nasir ruffled her head. “Where’s Rashad?” he asked Agron.

“Coaxing your cat out.”

“Our cat.”

“He speaks your language.”

Nasir moved past them but gave Agron’s arm a light smack for that comment. Convince your husband to adopt a hissing stray and you never hear the end of it. Though, Nasir thought as he heard the Murmillo practically yowling at Rashad, the same could be said for children. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He wouldn’t have it any other way if the dog hadn’t insisted on climbing onto the bed that night, still cowering at the continuing storm. Between two anxious cats, a frightened five year old, and a seven year old stubbornly trying to not show he was frightened, getting everyone fed and in bed was a trial that took a lot more juggling than either Agron or Nasir had the energy for. That was what it felt like at the time until Nasir slipped out of the shower. Then there was relief.

Yes, he was going to have to deal with the dog in his bed and, as his suspicions were confirmed when he stepped into the bedroom to see Dania held secure in Agron’s arms, a five year old would get between him and Agron cuddling. But there were far worse things. Far, far worse.  
Nasir crawled into the bed next to them and soon Dania scooted over to his side of the bed. She wrapped her small arm around him, flinging her toy goat over but not before smacking him in the face with it. Agron snorted before brushing his hand over Nasir’s mouth. He only had his hand playfully batted away in response.

“Dania, do you want a bedtime story?” Nasir asked.

“She got one,” Agron said. He rubbed his daughter’s back. His voice went softer when he redirected his attention to the child. “Do you want another?”

But Dania didn’t stir in Nasir’s arms, not beyond the soft breathing that let Nasir know she was already asleep, in spite of the thunder outside.

Nasir smiled. “Did you bore her to sleep?”

“That’s me. The boring dad.” Agron grabbed Nasir’s arm to sling it over Dania and ran his hand over him before closing his eyes.

Nasir found it more difficult to sleep. He felt the dog shivering by his feet until even she slept. At some point he drifted off, with images swirling in his mind of an uncertain Agron, adjusting to the idea that maybe he wouldn’t be a failure of a father. When he woke up to a quiet call of “dads” that uncertain man was the one who responded.

Nasir opened his eyes in time to see Agron pull his seven year old up onto the bed and bring him against his chest.

“It’s alright,” he assured his son. “It’s just a storm. It can’t get you.”

Nasir hummed in response. “Just a storm.”

Thunder couldn’t break them apart. Nothing could.

Though the cat tried her best in the morning


End file.
